1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit structure of a package carrier and a multi-chip package having the circuit structure, and more particularly, to a circuit structure suitable for carrying a plurality of wire bonding light emitting diode (LED) chips and a multi-chip package having the circuit structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The advanced countries in the world are all currently devoting time and effort to the development of opto-electronic material industry. The LED has longevity and low power consumption and thus application thereof is becoming popular. The LED can be used in applications such as large electronic billboard, traffic lights, turn signals of vehicles, and illumination. The current LED industry is advancing toward the goal of high brightness and low light loss so that the LED is able to replace conventional illumination means.
However, to increase the brightness of the LED and to decrease the light loss thereof, the package method of the LED is a key factor influencing the brightness, uniformity of illumination, and element lifespan of the LED in addition to improving the structure of the LED itself. In the conventional technology, a plurality of LED chips is packaged on a same substrate by means of a multi-chip packaging method to form a multi-chip package. Therefore, the multi-chip package including a plurality of LED chips has more diversified brightness and color. The plurality of LED chips in the multi-chip package may be electrically connected in parallel, in series, or in series-parallel.
In the conventional technology, a plurality of chip pads in the multi-chip package are arranged in arrays and a plurality of bonding pads respectively connected to different electrodes are disposed in a peripheral area of each of the LED chips. The orientations of the bonding pads in the peripheral area of each chip pad are the same. Each of the LED chips is disposed on each of the chip pads and is respectively electrically connected to the different bonding pads in the peripheral area of each of the chip pads through a first conductive line and a second conductive line so that the LED chips are connected to each other in parallel, in series, or in series-parallel.
When the LED chips in the multi-chip package are electrically connected in series or in series-parallel, one of the LED chips may be respectively electrically connected to a first bonding pad and a second bonding pad in the peripheral area of the LED chip through the first conductive line and the second conductive line. Another LED chip may be respectively electrically connected to the second bonding pad and a third bonding pad in the peripheral area of the LED chip through the first conductive line and the second conductive line. Therefore, the wire bonding directions of the mentioned two LED chips are different.
However, in the manufacturing process of wire bonding, changing the wire bonding direction decreases the speed and yield of wire bonding and thereby causes low productivity and high costs. Hence, how to enable LED chips to be electrically connected in series or in series-parallel without changing wire bonding direction is currently an issue to be resolved.